Sprite
|image= |category= |statsImage= |strength= 100 |speed= 140 |iq= 120 |rarity= Common |coins= 586 |xp= 25 |trap= Lobsterator V2 |bait= Orange Guppy |locationImage= }} The is a type of water monster that can be trapped. Almanac Description Locations Note: After the March 25, 2014 update, there was a bug where Sprites appeared on the monster scanner in non-fishing locations. Sprites can '''only' be trapped in fishing locations.'' This monster can be trapped in the following areas: ;Africa *Sebkha de Timimoun, Algeria *Man and Woman Lakes, Cameroon *Lake Chad, Chad *Congo River Basin, Democratic Republic of the Congo *Cara Oasis, Egypt *Chamo Lake, Ethiopia *Lake Haramaya, Ethiopia *Tana Lake, Ethiopia *Tinkisso Falls, Guinea *Gedi, Kenya *Gulf of Sidra, Libya *Morombe, Madagascar *Monkey Bay, Malawi *Inhaca, Mozambique *Osun-Osogbo, Nigeria *Reunion Island, Reunion *The Seychelles, Seychelles *Freetown, Sierra Leone *Augrabies Falls, South Africa *Howick Falls, South Africa *Lome, Togo *Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe ;Antarctica *Deception Island, Antarctica ;Asia *Ganges Delta, Bangladesh *Indawgyi Lake, Burma *Little Coco, Burma *Aydingkol, China *Bosten Lake, China *Changle, China *Changzhi, China *Chaohu Lake, China *Chengdu, China *Dagze Lake, China *Dian Lake, China *Fengdu, China *Ganhe River, China *Jinsha River, China *Lake Dongting, China *Lancang River, China *Longwu River, China *Macau, China *Nujiang River, China *Qingdao, China *Qinghai Lake, China *Suizhou, China *Yalu He River, China *Zhongnan Mountain, China *Chilika Lake, India *Hampi, India *Murud Beach, India *Sambhar Lake, India *Tapi River, India *Valparai, India *Ambon Island, Indonesia *Bintan Utara, Indonesia *Kota Tarakan, Indonesia *Palu River Mouth, Indonesia *Rajabasa, Indonesia *Situbondo, Indonesia *Namak Lake, Iran *Hammer Lake, Iraq *Tharthar Lake, Iraq *Sea of Galilee, Israel *Koga Village, Japan *Kurume, Japan *Nakadori Island, Japan *Lake Inder, Kazakhstan *Saryarka, Kazakhstan *Bei'er Lake, Mongolia *Taedong River, North Korea *Hingol, Pakistan *Jiwai Bay, Pakistan *Banaue, Philippines *Chocolate Hills, Philippines *Anadyr Estuary, Russia *Ary-Mas, Russia *Irtysh River, Russia *Kazanka Confluence, Russia *Lake Baikal, Russia *Lake Cheko, Russia *Okhota River, Russia *Putorana Plateau, Russia *Vyvenka River, Russia *Zeya River, Russia *Ko Chang, Thailand *Sarygamysh Lake, Turkmenistan *Aral Sea, Uzbekistan *Tudakul Lake, Uzbekistan *Ha Long Bay, Vietnam *Nui Chua, Vietnam ;Australia and Oceania *Agnes Water, Australia *Bathurst Island, Australia *Bremer Bay, Australia *Drysdale River, Australia *Groote Eylandt, Australia *Guthalungra, Australia *Lake Amarillo, Australia *Lake George, Australia *Lake Macleod, Australia *Mornington Island, Australia *Mungo Brush, Australia *Rudall River, Australia *Tunnel Creek, Australia *Woomargama, Australia *Yermalner Island, Australia *Fiji, Fiji *Kiribati, Kiribati *Tokelau, New Zealand *Urewera, New Zealand *Kandoka, Papua New Guinea *Lai River, Papua New Guinea *Vailala River, Papua New Guinea *Samoa, Samoa *Guadalcanal, Solomon Islands *Vanuatu, Vanuatu ;Europe *Lake Neusiedl, Austria *Braslau Lakes, Belarus *Lake Chervonoye, Belarus *Himmelbjerget, Denmark *Langelinie, Denmark *Varska, Estonia *Vormsi, Estonia *Aland Islands, Finland *Hailuoto, Finland *Inari, Finland *Kainuu Sea, Finland *Kaldoaivi, Finland *Lake Kemijarvi, Finland *Lokka Reservoir, Finland *Pielinen, Finland *Broceliande Forest, France *Calais Shore, France *Cap de Nice, France *Lake Leman, France *Vix, France ;Europe cont. *Mulde, Germany *Eleusis, Greece *Lake Balaton, Hungary *Ingolfsfjall, Iceland *Skellig Michael, Ireland *Florence, Italy *La Spezia, Italy *Curonian Spit, Lithuania *Lake Galve, Lithuania *Lake Yssel, Netherlands *Bodo, Norway *Bymarka, Norway *Kristiansand Shore, Norway *Dabie Lake, Poland *Vistula, Poland *Warta, Poland *Agroal, Portugal *Sagres Point, Portugal *Dunai River, Romania *Don River, Russia *Kivach Waterfall, Russia *Lake Beloye, Russia *Lupchinga Island, Russia *Severomorsk, Russia *Strelka, Russia *White Sea, Russia *Bay Of Gibraltar, Spain *Ibiza, Spain *Tower of Hercules, Spain *Storsjon, Sweden *Vattern, Sweden *Lake Greifen, Switzerland *Imbros Island, Turkey *Nemrut Golu, Turkey *Payas, Turkey *Porsuk Beraji, Turkey *Yanartas, Turkey *Giant's Causeway, UK *Guernsey, UK *Isle Of Man, UK *Isle Of Wight, UK *Loch Ness, UK *Norfolk Broads, UK *Oban, UK *Pass of Llanberis, UK *Ring of Brodgar, UK *Watch Croft, UK *Yorkshire Dales, UK *Smotrych River, Ukraine *Sudak Shore, Ukraine ;North America *North Bimini, Bahamas *Akimiski Island, Canada *Alice Lake, Canada *Cold Lake, Canada *Deninu Kue, Canada *Great Bear Lake, Canada *La Gaspesie, Canada *Okanagan Lake,Canada *Opasquia, Canada *Reindeer Lake, Canada *Sioux Lookout, Canada *Tuktoyaktuk Pingos, Canada *Ukkusiksalik, Canada *Western Fundy Shore, Canada *Bahia de Nuevitas, Cuba *Mona, Dominican Republic *Nuuk, Greenland *Rio Motagua, Guatemala *Laguna de Terminos, Mexico *Zacaton, Mexico *Lake Nicaragua, Nicaragua *Alligator Bend, USA *Bellhammon Tract, USA *Cascade Springs, USA *Clear Creek, USA *Cunningham Island, USA *Cypress Creek, USA *Deepwater Creek Bay, USA *Emerald Bay, USA *Great Salt Lake, USA *Lake o' the dalles, USA *Nankoweap Rapid, USA *Niagara Falls, USA *Omak Lake, USA *Pelican Bay, USA *Pilot Rock, USA *Port Orange, USA *Spirit Lake, USA *Adak, (Alaska) USA *Kodiak Island, (Alaska) USA *Mendenhall Valley, (Alaska) USA *Mauna Kea, (Hawaii) USA *Nunivak Island, (Alaska) United States *St. Lawrence Island, (Alaska) United States ;South America *Iguazu Falls, Argentina *Lago Los Barreales, Argentina *Lago Musters, Argentina *Laguna de Monte, Argentina *Mar Chiquita, Argentina *Lake Titicaca, Bolivia *Amazon River, Brazil *Fonte Boa, Brazil *Novo Progresso, Brazil *Represa de Manso, Brazil *Represa de Sao Simao, Brazil *Rondonia, Brazil *Sempre Vivas, Brazil *Chonchi, Chile *Easter Island, Chile *Rio Maule, Chile *Parque Arvi, Colombia *Yasuni, Ecuador *Cerro Santiago, Panama *Huacachina Oasis, Peru *Angel Falls, Venezuela *Lake Maracaibo, Venezuela Traps *Lobsterator V2 - *Scorpio - *Olympian Ballista - *Lobsterator V8 - *Hunter's Harpoon - Baits *Orange Guppy - *Blue Guppy - *Monarch Caterpillar - Uses Quests Trapping this monster is required to complete the following quests: *Testing the Waters Achievements Trapping this monster is required for these achievements: *Making A Splash Loot *Lustral Water Category:Water Category:Monsters Category:Water Monsters Category:Trappable Monsters